


For the Rest of Eternity

by PrettyGirl24



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 18 year old Ciel, Demon Ciel, M/M, Takes place at the very end of the last episode of season 2, i changed his age so he wouldn't be underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyGirl24/pseuds/PrettyGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a demon. Sebastian is a demon. They are stuck together for the rest of eternity but not in the way you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so please excuse any typos are/or spelling errors. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy!

There they were. A demon earl and his demon butler. After saying goodbye to everyone they had journeyed to this place full of blue and white flowers. One journey was done and a new one started.

  
They stopped at the edge of the cliff and Ciel looked down into the dark pit and then over to Sebastian's face. He could tell that the butler was annoyed and he could guess why. The deal had been that Sebastian would help Ciel get his revenge, in return Ciel would give Sebastian his soul. A lot had happened since that deal was made, though, and now Ciel was also a demon. That meant that, because of the last order that Ciel gave Sebastian while he was still human, Sebastian was still his faithful butler for all eternity.

  
"I can tell that you are upset." Ciel said. Sebastian have him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

  
"I know that you're frustrated because after six years of cultivating my soul, you lose it because I was a stupid idiot and got myself shot. In my defense, though, you did leave me by myself. That's a stupid mistake that you knew better than to make." Ciel continued with a smirk. But then his smile faded and he looked down.

  
"I could let you go, as I'm sure you know, we could not fully terminate the contract without you eating my soul, but I could order you to do as you please. I'm being completely selfish keeping you by my side." Ciel sighed and then looked at Sebastian who was looking straight head, completely emotionless.

  
"I guess if I'm being honest with myself it's because I'm scared." That made Sebastian look at him, complete shock taking over his features before he managed to school his expression into it neutral mask.

  
"Yes I know, never admit that kinda of thing to a demon, but it's true" he continued, looking down. "This is a new world for me where the only thing I know is you. You're all that I have in this place. I'm not naïve enough to believe that you love me. I know that if I grant you the freedom to leave, you will. But I do not wish to be parted from you." Ciel said, finally looking into Sebastian's eyes.

  
"I want you to stay with me so I know what to do. I want to be able to trust you for a while longer. Maybe, one day I will be strong enough to let you go, to let you move on. But for now I'm too weak, for now I need you and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to face this place on my own and let you leave." Ciel finished, watching Sebastian's face for his reaction. For a while Sebastian just stared at him in shock, then a smile graced his lips and he said

  
"Well you're only partly right. If you gave me the freedom to leave, I would but not because I do not love you. I would leave because I do."  
Now it was Ciel's turn to look shocked, but then he looked away with a self loathing smirk and said, "Do not lie to me, Sebastian, demons cannot love, it is against our nature."

  
"You know I cannot lie to you, Master, you ordered me to never lie to you. It is not entirely impossible for a demon to love." Sebastian said, "It is just improbable. It is very uncommon, because when demons do love it is for the rest of their lives, which you know to be quite long. Imagine how much pain that would cause if they fell in love with a mortal human. Because of this, we demons have learned to shut down those feelings but that does not mean we do not have them."

  
"But why me?" Ciel asked, "I was a bratty little kid when you met me. I still am a brat, why fall in love with me? And why would you leave?"

  
"I do not know why I love you." Sebastian answered, "As for why I'd leave, well I've never been in love before and honestly I find it a weakness."  
Ciel nodded and then smiled,

  
"Well then, thank you Sebastian." he said turning to fully face Sebastian. "Thank you for serving me and giving me the opportunity to fall in love. Now I, Ciel Phantomhive, set you, Sebastian Michaelis, free from my service to do as you please."

  
Sebastian looked at Ciel thoughtfully, "But you just said that-"

"I know what I said Sebastian," Ciel cut in, "but I also know that I love you and I do not wish to force you to stay be my side, even if I am scared of what the future will hold if I am to be alone."

"Well then it's a good thing you won't be." Sebastian said. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but Sebastion silenced him.  
"I am fully aware that i am contradicting myself, but if you are willing to risk being alone and scared out of love for me. Then I'm willing to risk being in love and weak out of love for you."

Ciel looked at him with a mixture of surprise and wariness then smiled his first genuine smile since the fire that took everything away from him those six years ago.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're welcome, my lord. Now you said that I was free to do as I please?"

"Yes I did."

"Well then," Sebastian said sweeping Ciel up into his arms, "let the first order of business be to make this official."

Then Sebastian kissed him. It was a new experience for both of them. Sebastian had never kissed anyone without being ordered to and Ciel had never wanted to kissed anyone. It was messy and uncoordinated but that didn't matter to them. No, what mattered was that they were together and in love. For the rest of eternity.


End file.
